Absorbent articles function both to contain discharged materials and to isolate these materials from the body of the wearer and from the wearer's garments and bed clothing. Disposable absorbent articles having many different basic designs are known to the art. However, there are some key features of absorbent articles, particularly catamenial products, that effect the performance of such products.
For example, the absorbent capacity of an absorbent article necessary to provide containment of bodily fluids without leaking is quite different between daytime and overnight use. Because wear time is usually longer during overnight use as compared to daytime use, the quantity of bodily fluids discharged during overnight use is typically greater than the quantity of bodily fluids discharged during daytime use. Even though the absorbent capacity requirements are quite different, absorbent articles having one level of absorbent capacity are typically used for both daytime and overnight use. Unfortunately, the absorbent capacity is sometimes insufficient for overnight use and the absorbent article leaks.
It has been found in developing the present invention, that providing consumers, particularly those who use catamenial products, with a combination of systems of different product types (different thicknesses, lengths, types of product features (e.g., wings/non-wings)) provides the consumer with superior protection and comfort versus a single type of product for all uses.
Currently, absorbent articles such as catamenial products are typically sold in packages containing quantities of ten to twenty products. Such packages currently sell for around three to four dollars in the United States. This may be considerably more than a consumer is willing to spend if she either only needs a small quantity of such a product, or if she wishes to experiment by trying a product that she has never used before. In addition, these packages can be fairly bulky and take up a relatively large space in a consumer's shelves or closets, should the consumer have more than one type of product in her home. There is currently no means for individuals to select individual products, or small quantities of products for purchase, or to assemble products to form a system of protection.
In addition, the number of different types of catamenial products often makes it confusing to feminine hygiene consumers which products would best meet their protection needs. In a recent survey, roughly 70% of consumers reported purchasing the wrong type of sanitary napkin and/or pantiliner within the six month period preceding the survey.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for dispensing absorbent articles that allows individuals to properly select among various absorbent articles having different characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for dispensing absorbent articles that allows individuals to select a combination of absorbent articles having different characteristics to form a system of protection.
It is also an object of the present invention to produce a method for dispensing absorbent articles, particularly catamenial products, that allows consumers to economically try a variety of different types of absorbent articles.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying FIGURE.